Sweet & Cruel Love Luna & Draco
by karma-black
Summary: Anduvieron un para de años, algo paso que terminaron y no se volvieorn a ver, hasta que el trabajo de Luna los une de nuevo. No soy buena para esto, léanlo es bueno y plis dejen sus reviews...
1. Trabajando y lamentando

CAPÍTULO I.- TRABAJANDO Y LAMENTANDO

De nuevo en esa oficina, de seguro que le volvían a encargar otro tonto y superficial artículo como los últimos..., más bien como todos los que había hecho para esa revista.

- Luna querida, disculpa la demora – por la puerta acababa de entrar Janine, la editora de la revista Corazón de Bruja, no pasaba de los 30 y siempre vestía muy moderna .

- Claro Janine, no te preocupes – contestó una chica rubia alta, delgada, pálida, con labios rojos y carnosos, bastante guapa aunque un poco extraña - y dime para que me mandaste llamar?

- Nada fuera de lo común, ya sabes lo de siempre, para hablar de tu próximo artículo – mientras hablaba revolvía los papeles de su escritorio – aquí están! – dijo sonriendo sacando un fólder rosa – bien, hemos decidido hacer un especial de las familia más influyentes del mundo mágico.

- Va a ser en un solo artículo o en dos ediciones? – preguntó Luna tomando nota, se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio.

- Que sea en 2, la primera donde se les presente y un poco de historia, y en la segunda donde se detalle su influencia, ya sabes que hacen, donde trabajan, que aportan, etc.

- Bien, bien – sonrió falsamente Luna, tendría que hablar con algunos miembros de esas familias, y de seguro que serían presuntuosos y petulantes, y esa idea no le agradaba para nada – ya tienes la lista? – quería salir lo mas rápido de allí para poder reunirse con Ginny y tomar un trago

Sí, sí, tómala – le extendió el fólder rosa – tienes dos semanas, suerte querida – se despidió sonriendo.

Luna tomó los papeles y salió e la oficina dirigiéndose a la suya, tomo sus cosas y salió del edificio. Telefoneó a Ginny y quedó con ella para almorzar. De camino al restaurante recordaba como había ido a parar a esa revista…

Claro! – se dijo a sí misma – por mi padre…

-------------------------------------- FLASH BACK --------------------------------------------

Al salir d Hogwarts Luna había decidió estudiar periodismo mágico para ayudar a su padre con la revista El Quisquilloso, pero en el año en que ella se graduó su padre había decidió vender la revista para poder viajar. Había pedido trabajo en El Profeta, pero al editor no le agradaba su padre y argumentó que no tenía experiencia, así es que decidió probar en Corazón de Bruja, allí al enterarse de que era amiga de: Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió, y de Ronald Weasley, uno de los mejores guardianes de Inglaterra le dieron el trabajo. Lo malo era que allí la mayoría de sus artículos eran de Harry o de quidditch, pero necesitaba el dinero y la experiencia.

----------------------------------------- FIN DEL FASH BLACK -------------------------------

Cuando llegó al restaurante Ginny ya estaba sentada esperándola, la saludó y se sentó

- Luna, que te ves muy guapa – comentó viéndola bien – pero sigo sin acostumbrarme a verte tan formal y… no rara…

Luna rió

- Ya lo sé, créeme que yo tampoco – añadió viendo su traje sastre de falda color negro y su blusa azul, sin olvidar sus zapatos altos – pero es protocolo de oficina tener que ir bien vestida – mientras daba un trago a su whisky de fuego…

- Por lo que veo te han dado un nuevo artículo no es así? – preguntó al ver lo que bebía su amiga, Luna asintió – y de que se trata?

- Las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico

- Vale, que pesado, tener que tratar con esos tipos… - se lamentó su amiga

Una lechuza interrumpió su plática, le entregó una nota a Luna y se fue

- Le encargué a Cameron que escribiera a las familias para pedir una entrevista – explicó Luna mientras abría la nota

- Mierda! – exclamó entre enojada y angustiada – debí suponer que estaría…

Ginny tomó la nota y empezó a leer en voz alta:

Luna:

Por el momento la familia Parkinson, Zabini, HUdosn, Loredon y Malfoy han aceptado reunirse contigo, han pedido que se les comunique la fecha y hora de ésta, excepto los Malfoy que han pedido que sea hoy a las tres de la tarde en su mansión. Ya mande tu confirmación, solo falta agendar las demás.

Atte Cameron

- Luna, estás bien? – sonaba preocupada, y no era para menos, Luna iba en su tercera copa de whisky

- Sí claro – contestó sarcástica – tendré que entrevistar a la madre del único hombre que he amado en mi vida, o si no es que a él mismo – sonaba desesperada.

- Trata de tranquilizarte. Son las dos de la tarde y tienes que prepararte para la entrevista – Luna la miró asustada, ni en mil años estaría preparada para volverlo a ver, digo había sido su primer novio y lo había amado con locura…

------------------------------------------ FLASH BLACK ---------------------------------------

Se encontraban en uno de los carruajes que se dirigían a Hogwarts, venían de Hogsmeade y ambos lucían serios. Draco acababa de pelearse con dos Ravenclaw y no le quería decir porqué.

- Vamos Draco, no te pudiste pelar con ellos sólo porque sí

– argumentaba Luna, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sentía que él no confiaba en ella y eso la lastimaba, pero eso no era todo, al ser dos contra uno le habían dejaod un ojo morado y su nariz sangraba.

- Esta bien – suspiró Draco al verla sufrir – pero por favor no llores ok? – Luna se limpió las lágrimas y trató de sonreír – ok, me pelee con esos dos idiotas porque…, porque se estaban burlando de ti y… y fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importas, entonces no iba a dejar que se burlaran de mi chica – lo último los dijo con énfasis y con orgullo. Luna sonrió y le lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello para besarlo apasionadamente.

- Gracias Draco – susurró al separarse – nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí, te quiero tanto…

Draco la miro sorprendida, ella estaba roja como un tomate

– yo también te quiero mucho Luna - era la primera vez que le decía que la quería.

Fueron abrazados el resto del camino.

-------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BLACK --------------------------------------

Momentos como ése eran los que hacían tan difícil superar a Draco Malfoy, lo había intentado, había salido con algunos chicos, pero ninguno se le comparaba.

- Vamos Luna – Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos, le extendía la mano para ayudarla a pararse – acompáñame a mi departamento y te doy una poción para que se te baje, de seguro que Harry tiene una… - Luna sonrió agradecida.

Llegaron la departamento de Ginny y rápidamente se comunico a la oficina de aurores, Harry le indicó donde estaba la poción.

- Toma Luna – le extendió u vaso con un contenido bastante grotesco color café que olía a rayos – Harry dice que en 10 minutos te sentirás como nueva

- Gracias – se tomo la poción y casi la vomita – sabe a … dejémoslo así

- Y bien, cómo piensas llegar? – estaba tratando de ordenar la cocina – te recomiendo que no uses la red flu o llegarás llena de cenizas

- Estaba pensando en pedir un auto a la revista… - se comunicó con Cameron, pero todos estaban ocupados – vale que tendré que usar un taxi, y con lo mal que manejan esos tipos de seguro me vomito allí mismo – se habían introducido una serie de taxis que proporcionaban el mismo servicio que los muggles, claro que éstos eran más rápidos y al igual que el autobús noctámbulo los conductores eran bastante despistados – puedo pasar a tu baño? – Ginny la miró con cara de tienes que preguntar?

Se lavó la cara con agua fría para despejarse, se miro en el espejo y vio a una Luna muy cambiada. Ahora usaba maquillaje, y claro éste no se había corrido, sus facciones eran más finas, su cabellos antes enmarañado ahora lucía limpio, sedoso y lacio. Volvió a cerrar los ojos recordando…

--------------------------------------- FLASK BLACK ------------------------------------------

Cumplían 6 meses de novios y Draco la había llevado a cenar a Hogsmeade a un restaurante italiano sencillo pero elegante, La cena había sido deliciosa y ahora se encontraban en el postre, un delicioso tiramisú de chocolate

- Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, y todo gracias a ti – Luna sonreía tiernamente y miraba a Draco con amor

- También ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, y si me das otro beso te doy el resto de tu regalo – añadió sonriendo pícaramente

- Ah sí? – Luna se acercaba cada vez más, Draco asintió y finalmente salvaron el espacio que les separaba – y bien, qué es? – preguntó emocionada

Draco sacó una caja alargada de terciopelo negro, Luna la abrió y el contenido la dejó maravillada. Era un cadena de oro con un dije de una media Luna colgando, era de color plateado como la luna pero tenía un toque de azul…

- Son una especie de diamantes muy especiales – comentó Draco al ver que Luan lo observaba muy de cerca – te gusta?

- Me encanta – exclamó emocionada, y luego le besó tiernamente

- Me permites? – Draco tomó el collar y se lo puso, al terminar sacó un espejo y lo colocó frente a Luna – luce más lindo en ti…

------------------------------------ FIN DEL FLASH BLACK ----------------------------------

- Luna! Apúrate que se te hace tarde – Ginny tocaba la puerta

- Ya voy! – gritó desde adentro – malditos recuerdos1, sólo complican todo.


	2. El Reencuentro

Advertencia: Todos los personajes son creaciones de J. K. Rowling.

CAPÍTULO II.- EL REENCUENTRO

Salió del departamento de Ginny decidida a dar lo mejor de sí, se subió a un taxi y trató de no ver hacia fuera ya que le mareaba ver pasar todo tan rápido. De repente sintió que ya no se movían tanto, habían llegado a un vecindario donde habitaban puros magos, las casas eran preciosas, si es que se les podía llamar casas ya que eran enormes, algunas más bien parecían castillos, aunque también las habías más modernas. En las jardines jugaban niños con sus escobas o pelotas que les perseguían, estilos bludgers pero no tan peligrosas.

- Ya llegamos – anunció el taxista, frente a ellos una mansión, porque a eso definitivamente no se le podía llamar casa. Era la más grande y bonita del vecindario sin duda, el jardín perfectamente cuidado, lucía antigua pero seguía siendo magnífica y elegante.

Luna pagó al taxista y avanzó a la reja, donde se divisaba el escudo de la familia, como en los viejos tiempos. Al estar frente a éste se abrió dejándola pasar, un elfo salió a recibirla.

Bienvenida señorita Lovegood, la llevaré a donde la esperan – hizo una reverencia y le indicó que le siguiera. Por dentro la mansión estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito que la hacía lucir más esplendorosa por dentro que por fuera, al pasar frente a una puerta doble Luna podría haber jurado que era un salón como donde se ofrecían bailes… Estaba maravillada y se sentía como en un museo.

- Bien, hemos llegado – anunció el elfo deteniéndose frente a una puerta y tocando con los nudillos para después entrar y anunciar solemnemente la llegada de Luna mientras ella sentía que su pulso se aceleraba – señorita Lovegood, entre por favor – le abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar, cuando Luna estuvo dentro el elfo cerró la puerta y se fue.

Era una biblioteca mas que una oficina, las 4 paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes llenos de libros, excepto en algunos lugares donde colgaban cuadros que supuso Luna eran de los antecesores ya que hombres, mujeres y niños eran rubios de facciones finas. En el centro se encontraba un escritorio, en éste se hallaba trabajando una mujer rubia, delgada y con mirada altiva. Luna suspiró aliviada al verla.

- Buenas tardes señorita Lovegood – su voz era melodiosa pero autoritaria – Narcissa Malfoy, un placer - un golpeteó en la puerta las interrumpió – adelante…

Luna se volteó para ver quien había entrado, y definitivamente no era un elfo, era un joven rubio, alto, ojos grises penetrantes, delgado, pero con un cuerpo que dejaba ver que se ejercitaba, es más iba vestido listo para un partido de tennis… Luna lo reconoció rápidamente y sonrojada volteó la vista enfrente, lo que no le permitió ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que se había formado en el joven Malfoy.

- Dios mío! – se dejo a sí misma Luna asombrada – luce mejor de lo que esperaba, se nota que sigue haciendo ejercicio, porque digo que piernas, que brazos, que abdomen! – el cuerpo del chico la había dejado perturbada y trataba de no recordar su presencia, era como la primera vez que había hablado con él…

---------------------------- FLASH BLACK ----------------------------------

Luna se encontraba sentada sola en la biblioteca, su cabello se encontraba más enmarañado que de costumbre, y todo se debía a que no le salían los malditos cálculos de Aritmancia! Tenía su cabeza hundida entre sus dos brazos por la desesperación…

- Disculpa, puedo sentarme aquí? – preguntó una voz deliciosamente masculina, Luna alzó la cara y lo que vio casi hacía que se cayera de la silla, era un chico rubio, alto, ojos grises que te hacían sentir indefensa ante su mirada altiva, y que cuerpo tenía ese chico – es que las demás mesas están ocupadas – Luna asintió, pero aunque el chico le atraía, cosa no muy común en ella ya que casi ni se fijaba en ellos, le miraba como despistada, tenía que fingir o se daría cuenta de lo mucho que le atraía.

Volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus brazos sin darle demasiada importancia al chico, de seguro que él no se la daba a ella, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta Luna es que la biblioteca no estaba vacía, pero si había mesas vacías. Después de unos cinco minutos se decidió a intentar resolver de nuevo esos malditos cálculos. Alzó la vista, tomó un pergamino limpio, lleno su pluma de tinta y empezó de nuevo, y después de un tiempo hizo bolita el pergamino y lo lanzó junto con la pluma.

- Te puedo ayudar si quieres – le estaba ofreciendo ayuda, Luna le vio a los ojos y después asintió con indiferencia – Aritmancia verdad? – Luna volvió a asentir, el chico tomó el pergamino donde se encontraba apuntado lo que tenía que hace y sonrió – lo vi el año pasado, no es tan difícil si haces esto… - le empezó a explicar su método – dale, ahora hazlo tú – Luna lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez le salió a la primera.

- Gracias – musitó tímida Luna al terminar, pero esta vez le sonrió dulcemente – nunca me había salido tan bien y tan rápido, es más fácil que como lo explica la maestra…

- No es nada, para mí es fácil…

- Draco – ahora los interrumpía un chico alto de cabello negro, bastante guapo también – apúrate que se nos hace tarde para el entrenamiento – tras decir esto volvió a salir de la biblioteca

- Ya me voy, gracias por dejarme sentar contigo – se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla – cuídate Luna

El beso en la mejilla, el hecho de que supiera su nombre sin que ella se lo hubiera dicho y el hecho de que el chico era Draco Malfoy no le permitió a Luna terminar su tarea por ese día…

----------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------------------------

- Draco prometiste que estarías aquí para recibir a la Srita, Lovegood – Narcissa lucía un poco irritada – si no ibas a estar aquí a las tres, para que la citaste a esa hora?

– Con que había sido Draco el que había pedido la entrevista ese día?- se dijo a sí misma Luna – muy interesante…

- Lo siento madre, pero el partido se alargó más de lo que esperaba – se paró frente a Luna y le sonrió – mi más grande disculpa para usted Srita. Lovegood por el retraso, usted me dispensará – ese gesto perturbó a Luna

- No… no hay problema Sr. Malfoy – trataba de mirarle indiferente, pero la mirada de él era tan penetrante!

- Llámeme Draco por favor, Sr. Malfoy me hace sentir más grande – ahora su mirada era insinuante

- No hay problema Draco, como tú gustes, pero entonces llámame Luna…

- Luna? Que bello nombre, tan bello como tú – lo último lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que sólo Luna lo escuchó – bien madre, creo que me podré hacer cargo de aquí en adelante, pero gracias por recibir a Luna…

- Esta bien, si tienes algún problema avísame, no voy a llegar hasta muy tarde, tengo que ir a ver a tu tía – se despidió de Draco con un frío beso en la mejilla – Srita. Lovegood, espero que mi hijo le brinde la información que necesite, hasta luego.

- Gracias Sra., fue un placer conocerla – Narcisa salió por la puerta y Draco se sentó en uno de los muchos sillones que había en la biblioteca.

- Con que periodista de Corazón de Bruja? – preguntó Draco interesado mientras la veía de pies a cabeza y recordaba viejos tiempos. Luna asintió – vamos Luna, siéntate junto a mí – su cerebro le gritaba que no se sentara junto a él o complicaría todo, pero su corazón le dictaba lo contrario, y como el corazón pudo más que la razón se sentó junto a él – eres más hermosa de lo que te recordaba – se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de ella, Luna quería moverse, alejarse de él, no quería volver a sufrir, pero algo la mantenía fija al sillón

- Draco, no por favor – suplicó ella, al sentir como le acariciaba la mejilla – no… no… no debemos – Draco la miraba como preguntándole – estoy aquí para trabajar…

- Esta bien – aceptó Draco, pero sin alejarse demasiado de Luna, había deseado tanto volver a estar cerca de ella, y ahora que al fin estaba allí no la iba a dejar ir tan rápido – pero yo no puedo trabajar así y aquí, preferiría darme un baño antes, si no te importa claro – la mirada de Draco se había vuelto insinuante de nuevo, y la forma en que la miraba, como si la estuviera desnudando allí mismo! – así es que te propongo que te vayas a tu casa si quieres mientras yo me baño, o puedes quedarte aquí, eres bienvenida y siempre te han gustado los libros, hay ejemplares únicos y exclusivos…, pero bueno el caso es que te invito a cenar, ya oíste, Narcissa no va a estar, así es que seríamos sólo tú y yo, y mientras podríamos hablar de tu artículo… - Draco la miraba expectante – y bien, qué opinas?

Luna seguía pensándolo, podría negarse a cenar con él, pero de todos modos tendría que encontrarse con él tarde o temprano…

- Esta bien, acepto cenar contigo – Draco sonrió satisfecho – pero prefiero irme a mi casa…

- Pero sólo perderías tiempo, porque no mejor te quedas?

- No, yo también quisiera darme un baño…

- Te puedes bañar aquí, créeme hay bañeras de sobra, y son mejores incluso que las de los baños de los prefectos de Hogwarts… - vale, de nuevo le estaba mirando de esa manera…

- No lo dudo, pero no traigo ropa – Draco hizo un gesto de interrumpirla – y -necesito hacer otras cosas antes, entonces a que hora es la cena?

- A las 8, alguien pasara por ti, no te preocupes.

- No me preocupaba, pero gracias de todos modos, será mejor que me vaya – Draco la acompañó hasta la reja, que es donde la esperaba u auto negro muy elegante – hasta la noche – estaba a punto de subirse cuando Draco la tomo por el brazo y la besó rápidamente

- Hasta la noche – se despidió Draco con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

* * *

**Hola, aqui les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, probto pondre el tercero que también ya lo tengo, y estoy escribiendo el cuarto, dejen sus opiniones por favor!**

alexita Malfoy: Me alego de que te haya gustado, espero que también disfrutes de este capítulo. Ya me pase por tu ff de Es Por ti, me ha gusatdo mucho y espero que lo puedas seguri pronto.

chidori-15: que bueno que te ha gustado el ff! Bueno en este capítulo pudiste ver que paso con su "reencuentro", y bueno dle porque termninaron, de eso se trata el proximo capítulo que subire pronto.

**Cuídense y besos. Bye**


	3. Un Final Difícil

Advertencia: Todos los personajes son creaciones de J. K. Rowling.

CAPÍTULO III.- UN FINAL DIFÍCIL

Antes de bajarse el chofer la detuvo:

- Disculpe Srita., a qué hora prefiere que pase por usted?

- Al cuarto para las ocho está bien gracias.

Subió a su apartamento, se encontraba cansada, abrumada y un poco confundida pero prefirió escribir primero las preguntas que le preguntaría a Draco en la cena aunque dudaba que las fuera a necesitar ya que parecía sonar más a cita que a cena de trabajo, pero al fin y al cabo le servirían para las demás entrevistas. Fue una tarea fácil ya que tenía una idea de que era lo que les interesaría a los lectores de la revista, al terminar fue a preparar un baño de burbujas, antes de meterse a la tina decidió agregar un líquido que le relajaría los músculos, le encantaba usarlo ya que funcionaba de maravilla y tenía un aroma que le relajaba los nervios.

Una vez dentro cerró los ojos para disfrutar del aroma y la sensación que le provocaba el estar rodeada de agua, sumergió todo el cuerpo y cerró los ojos recordando de nuevo, recordando porque su relación con Draco Malfoy había acabado…

---------------------------- FLASH BLACK ----------------------------------

Era la última semana del último curso, Draco se encontraba en 7mo y Luna en 6to, ese año no había sido nada fácil, al parecer la mayor parte del personal femenino de Hogwarts había decidido conquistar a Draco, era su último año y muchas de ellas podían estar seguras de que nunca lo volverían a ver, esta molesta situación más lo difícil que era el curso habían complicado todo. Draco no estaba solo en ningún momento, siempre había niñas detrás de él, a Luna la molestaban más de lo normal, le gritaban de cosas por los pasillos y un par de veces estuvo castigada por hechizar a alguna niña la mayoría de las veces en defensa propia, pero ni eso la había salvado. Ya eran pocas las veces que podían estar juntos, y ahora con ese séquito de niñas desquiciadas era difícil estar solos, ya que se la vivían detrás de Draco.

Esa semana se había organizado una fiesta de despedida para los de 7mo en la Torre de astronomía, se podía entrar con invitación o si ibas acompañado por alguien de 7mo, como la mayoría de ellos eran mayores de edad se sirvieron bebidas alcohólicas aparte de las acostumbradas cervezas de mantequilla…

Esa fiesta fue la perfecta ocasión para que Brittany, una niña de 5to, tal vez la que más tiempo se pasaba siguiendo a Draco, pudiera poner un Filtro de Amor en su bebida. Cuando éste hizo efecto Draco sólo tuvo cabeza para Brittany, Luna que estaba ahí lo vio bailar con ella de una manera muy insinuante para que terminaran besándose, trató de acercársele para reclamarle o mínimo para que se diera cuenta de que lo había visto, pero él ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a vera. Luna molesta, indignada y con el corazón a punto de rompérsele en mil cachitos decidió irse de allí, ya vería que haría al día siguiente.

Pero básicamente no hubo día siguiente ya que Draco parecía no querer soltar a Brittany, incluso la había llevado a su mesa, algo que solo había hecho con Luna, esto le dolió tanto que sólo atinó a terminar su desayuno reteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, nunca les daría el gusto de verla salir llorando del Gran Comedor, claro que nunca entraba a éste hasta que ellos hubieran salido.

El día que partieron a King Cross Draco se sintió despertar de un sueño muuy profundo cuando se encontró besándose apasionadamente con Brittany, al darse cuenta de esto se la quitó de encima y salió de ese vagón preguntándose a sí mismo qué era lo que había pasado y porque fregados se encontraba besándose con Brittany y no con Luna. Se metió a un vagón vació para pensar en ese hecho cuando se dio cuenta de que no recordaba casi nada de lo que había hecho la última semana, recordaba la fiesta aunque no como había acabado, recordaba algunas peleas que había tenido con sus amigos aunque no recordaba el porqué, y siempre terminaban con ellos reclamándole con lo mal que estaba tratando a Luna. Después de un rato que se dio por vencido, salió a buscar a Luna, en uno de los pasillos se encontró a Ginny:

- Ginny, sabes dónde está Luna? – preguntó amablemente, había dejado de llamarla Weasley a petición de Luna. Ginny lo miró con ojos de asesina.

- Y a ti qué diablos te importa dónde se encuentra? – preguntó agresivamente

- Cómo que qué diablos me importa dónde esté? – preguntó asombrado y un poco enojado por como le estaba hablando – es mi novia, y claro que me importa donde esté – Ginny se rió como si lo que estaba pasando no fuera real

- Digo, en serio te importa dónde esté? – entonces se puso seria – porque los últimos días lo único que parecía importarte era Miller (n/a así se apellida Brittany)

- Luna – exclamó Draco omitiendo el comentario de Ginny, del vagón de a lado se acababa de asomar una cabeza rubia, que Draco reconoció rápidamente – Luna, qué le pasa a tu amiga, se ha vuelto loca…

- Loca yo? – exclamó Ginny "divertida", mientras Draco aprovechaba para meterse al vagón de Luna, al darse cuenta de esto Ginny volteó a verlo – sal de ahí ahora mismo Malfoy! - pero Draco no le hacía caso, trataba de hablar con Luna

- Ginny déjanos solos por favor – pidió Luna amablemente mientras trataba de no llorar de nuevo, eso se había complicado los últimos días, se suponía que pasaría parte de las vacaciones con Draco ya que ya casi no se verían. Ginny la miró como preguntándole si estaba segura y Luna asintió.

- Vamos Luna, dime qué es lo que te pasa? – suplicó Draco en cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de Ginny, Luna no respondía – Luna, por favor, porqué estás así conmigo? – entonces Luna le miró con cara de no creérselo

- En serio quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa? – pregunto al parecer tranquila, Draco asintió – VALE, QUE ESTO SI NO ME LO CREO! – Luna se reía, pero se veía que sufría, mientras Draco estaba preocupado, nunca había visto a Luna así, ni siquiera después de un castigo injusto – PORQUE DIGO, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS HAYAS PASADO DE MI, Y AHORA VENGAS A PREGUNTARME QUE QUÉ ME PASA? – Draco la iba a interrumpir, pero Luna siguió – AH CLARO, PERO NO SÓLO PASASTE DE MÍ, SI NO QUE TE LA PASASTE BESANDO A LA MALDITA ZORRA DESCEREBRADA DE BRITTANY MILLER FRENTE A TODO MUNDO SIN IMPORTARTE COMO ME SENTÍA

- Luna, cariño, no sé muy bien que es lo que haya hecho porque no recuerdo casi nada de los últimos días – Luna le miró incrédula, pero Draco siguió – pero créeme que nunca quise lastimarte, nunca te lastimaría, eres lo que mas amo en esta vida – hubo in instante de silencio mientras Luna le miraba fijamente

- De veras no recuerdas casi nada de los últimos días – no sabía si creerlo o no, todo había sido tan corto pero tan largo.

- Lo juro, porqué te lastimaría si eres lo único que vale en mi vida? – Esas palabras hicieron que Luna le creyera, lo había dicho con tanto sentimiento

- Está bien – Draco trató de besarla, pero Luna se separó rápidamente – perdón, pero lo que pasó me lastimó más de lo que te imaginas… - y sin más salió del vagón dejando a Draco con la duda de qué era lo que había pasado en esa semana, salió en busca de Blaise y Pansy, eran en las únicas personas que realmente confiaba, aparte de Luna.

- Hola chicos – exclamó cuando los encontró, ellos le voltearon a ver como si fuera un bicho raro – vale, lo siento, si los he ofendido o algo por el estilo, no era mi intención, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice – exclamó un poco desesperado. Pansy cedió rápidamente, era la mejor amiga de Draco desde que eran pequeños, después de hacer las pases entre los dos le contaron todo lo que había pasado

- Wow – exclamó Draco sin creérselo – no me extraña que me tratará así, pero bueno gracias, ahora la comprendo – Blaise y Pansy sonrieron – Bueno, voy a buscarla antes d que lleguemos a la estación.

Cuando la encontró quedaron de verse para tomar un café, Luna lucía un poco más calmada.

- Te amo – fue lo que le dijo de despedida Draco cuando ella salía por la barrera.

----------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------------------------

Luna sacó la cabeza del agua, ese no había sido un buen recuerdo, después de la muerte de su mamá era el peor que guardaba.

Después de eso todo se había complicado, se habían visto algunas veces durante esas vacaciones, pero no era lo mismo, a ella la carcomía la duda, sabía que Brittany había usado un Filtro de Amor, pero quien le aseguraba que Draco no le iba a poner el cuerno en la universidad, nunca le había sido infiel durante su noviazgo, de eso estaba segura, pero antes de andar con ella había tenido muchas novias y podía regresar a esas costumbres. Así es que en su última "cita" Luna decidió terminar alegando que se podía conseguir a alguien mejor en la Universidad y que ya casi no se verían, que mejor lo dejarán ahí, sin resentimientos claro. Draco protestó durante un rato, pero Luna se mantuvo firme, aún cuando él la visitó antes de que partiera a Hogwarts, incluso en Hogwarts le mandó algunas cartas que ella nunca contestó.

Había sido un final difícil y doloroso, nunca superó esa semana, le había hecho recordar que Draco era el típico niño guapo adinerado que podía tener cualquier cosa y a cualquier niña, y que ella era la siempre extraña niña desordenada y olvidadiza de la cual todos se burlaban, y que Draco podía dejarla de la noche a la mañana por alguien más lista, con más dinero, más bonita, con más clase, etc. Y sabía que si eso pasara no lo soportaría, ahora si no sobrevivía, acabaría con ella, por eso decidió evitar todo ese posible dolor y acabar con la relación antes de que eso pudiera pasar.

Decidió usar lo básico: un vestido negro de tirantes que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas, unas zapatillas negras, el cabello suelto y lacio, el maquillaje nada cargado como siempre, entonces algo la impulsó a usar el collar que Draco le había regalado, unos aretes a juego y una pulsera igual.

Cuando sonó el timbre Luna tomó sus notas y las metió en su bolso, antes de salir se miró en el espejo, se encontró bastante guapa y a la altura de lo que pudiera ser: una cena de trabajo o una cita con el único hombre que había amado y que hace años no veía, se sonrió a sí misma y subió al auto decidida a que dejaría que esa noche su corazón tomara las decisiones, podría salir lastimada, pero muy bien sabía que lo que no mata fortalece.

**°° Continuará…°°**

**Hola, siento haberme demorado tanto, pero es que tuve problemas con el internet y pues apenas vinieron a ve que pasaba, peor ya estoy aquí y espero que es guste. Dejen sus opiniones por favor.**

**Alexita Malfoy: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo 2, aquí ya esta el tercero, no tardaré en subirlo, solo me falta agregarle unas cosas y lo subo. En el próximo capítulo se volverán a encontrar, pero es que primero quise poner esto… Gracias por leerlo. Cuídate**

**Chidori-15: que bueno que te ha gustado. perdón por haberme tardado en subirlo, pero es que ahh problemas con la compu y el internet … Pero aquí ya está!1 En el pox. capítulo se van a volver a ver, lo prometo… Besos**


	4. La Cena

Advertencia: Todos los personajes son creaciones de J. K. Rowling.

CAPÍTULO IV.- LA CENA

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Malfoy las luces ya estaban prendidas, los jardines lucían más hermosos aún y pudo distinguir una fuente de estilo griego que representaba a dos amantes abrazándose.

El mismo elfo salió a recibirla, pero ahora la llevó a una cómoda sala, le ofreció algo de tomar y ella aceptó, después salió dejándola sola sin saber que hacer, que pensar o que sentir…

Para su fortuna Draco no tardó en llegar, llevaba puesto un traje negro rayado con una camisa blanca y sin corbata, lucía elegante y formal pero no demasiado.

- Vaya! – exclamó efusivamente al verla – había olvidado lo guapa que luces con ese tipo de vestidos, no digo que no luzcas preciosa sin ellos – la miró insinuándole, como diciéndole que recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo – pero todavía recuerdo la cara de idiota que puse la primera vez que te vi con uno, lucías realmente hermosa…

------------------------------------------------------------------------ FLASH BLACK -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el baile de Navidad, Dumbledore había decidido hacerlo de nuevo dos días ante de que partieran los que fueran a irse, decía que esas fechas eran para divertirse y el baile era una buena forma de pasarla bien.

Draco se encontraba en un pasillo del 2do piso esperando a Luna , habían quedado allí ya que el vestíbulo seguro estaría repleto. Caminaba de un lado al otro, estaba ansioso por verla, sabía por lo que le había contado Pansy que el vestido que había escogido era precioso y que la hacía lucir muy guapa, no había logrado que le dijera algo más, entonces la vio caminar hacía él, llevaba un vestido azul que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos, era largo y de tirantes no muy gruesos pero no muy delgados, el escote de enfrente no era muy profundo, en cambio la espalda la llevaba descubierta. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, y a la vez llevaba el cabello suavemente ondulado, esto y los mechones que le caían por la cara la hacían lucir muy coqueta. Su maquillaje era sencillo, las sombras y el delineador hacían lucir los ojos de Luna aún más grandes y con el reflejo del vestido aún mas azules, y el brillo en sus labios producía en Draco un insistente deseo por besarla. En sus orejas colgaban unos preciosos aretes en forma de espiral que hacían juego con el collar que adornaba su escote.

- Wow! – exclamó Draco al verla para después acercársele lentamente y besarla tiernamente, como si creyera que se fuera a romper

- Te gusta? – preguntó no muy convencida

- Me encanta, luces preciosa – contestó sonriéndole sinceramente – a ti no?

- No es que no me guste, pero es que el escote de la espalada es muy… - hacia muecas al hablar y Draco sonrió divertido, sabía que Luna no estaba acostumbrada a vestir ropa tan "reveladora"

- Yo opino que luces muy bien! – Luna le sonrió agradecida

- Hey, tu también luces bastante atractivo, más de lo normal – agregó viéndolo de los pies a la cabeza. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa negra con rayas blancas, la llevaba un poco abierta gracias a eso y al hecho de que la camisa le quedaba a la perfección se podría apreciar su bien formado torno. El cabello lo llevaba un poco alborotado lo que le daba un aire de chico rebelde, lo que lo hacía lucir aun mas sexy de lo normal – es más, luces increíblemente irresistible, hoy voy a ser más odiada de lo normal.

Ambos rieron y bajaron al Gran Comedor, las demás parejas ya estaban entrando, una vez dentro se encontraron con Pansy y con Blaise y decidieron sentarse con ellos. Pasaron un buen rato después de la cena, pero cuando terminó el baile Luna estaba un poco borracha, es más estaba completamente borracha.

Iban besándose por los pasillos hasta que encontraron una puerta que se abrió, al entrar vieron que no era un salón, es más parecía una recámara, en el centro al fondo había una cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda moradas, en frente separados un par de sillones y una silla, un tocador a un lado y dos mesas de noche con una lámpara cada una.

- La sala de los menesteres – susurró Draco, rápidamente Luna le colocó un dedo sobre los labios y lo arrastró a la cama.

Ahora se encontraban en la cama, Draco sobre ella. Luna comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa sin despegar sus labios mientras que el comenzaba a desabrocharle el vestido, entonces se detuvo y la detuvo mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Estás segura? – Luna asintió segura- no quiero que mañana te arrepientas y que lo recuerdes como el error de una borrachera… - Luna volvió a colocarle un dedo sobre los labios

- Estoy segura Draco… - susurró Luna en su oído

----------------------------------------------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BLACK ---------------------------------------------------------------

- Pero vamos, tienes que recordarlo tu también – Luna cerró y abrió los ojos, Draco había empezado más insinuante de lo que esperaba. Cómo no iba a recordar esa noche! Si esa misma noche había perdido su virginidad, nunca se arrepintió de ello y tiempo después le confesó que no había estado tan borracha como él creía...

- Sí, yo también lo recuerdo – había decidido el juego – y lo hago con mucho cariño – le miró a los ojos mientras sonreía pícaramente detrás de su copa, Draco alzó la suya

- Propongo un brindis – Luna le miró interrogante – para que nuestro reencuentro sea satisfactorio en todos los sentidos – chocaron sus copas y bebieron, cada uno con pensamientos distintos pero no tan diferentes.

Después del brindis pasaron a cenar, la mesa estaba preparada para dos personas, en el centro dos velas blancas, la vajilla era de porcelana pintada a mano, los cubiertos de plata y las copas de cristal cortado, se notaba que los Malfoy tenían dinero y clase. La cena pasó tranquila, platicaron de cualquier cosa, pero sin más recuerdos de su relación pasada. Cuando llegaron al postre Draco detuvo al elfo cuando éste se llevaba los platos .

- Luna, te toca escoger el postre que cenaremos – le dijo una vez que el elfo se había retirado, Luna le miró interrogante – como te has dado cuenta todo lo que se sirvió ha sido de lo más te gusta, pero a la hora del postre no me pude decidir, así es que decidí que sería mejor que tu lo hicieras, así es que escoge – Darco se encontraba parado junto a ella, y frente a ella en la mesa había dos platos tapados que el elfo había colocado allí – pastel de chocolate? – destapó el plato de la izquierda, en él había un delicioso pastel de chocolate que de tan solo verlo querías más - o… galletas – en el otro plato en cambio había galletas de distintas formas y sabores: de chocolate, de vainilla, de mantequilla, de fresa, de nuez, de chispas, en forma de estrella, circulares, ovaladas, cuadradas, triangulares, largas, pequeñas…

- Son…? – preguntó Luna emocionada, Draco asintió…

------------------------------------------------------------------------ FLASH BLACK ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraban en la biblioteca estudiando rodeados de libros, solían reunirse allí para realizar las tareas y pasar un rato juntos sin que los demás los molestaran, se hacían hecho muy buenos amigos y Draco solía ayudar a Luna en Pociones y Aritmancia.

- Tengo hambre – anunció Luna soltando la pluma

- Ya ves, te dije que bajáramos a comer – la reprimió mientras pensaba en una solución

- No me regañes – exclamó divertida – pero es que si bajaba nunca iba a terminar, Snape se ha pasado esta vez

- Podemos bajar a las cocinas si quieres, los elfos siempre están deseosos de darte comida

- No – Draco la miró sin entender – si como todo lo que me van a dar los elfos ahorita a la hora de la cena no voy a querer comer nada, pero después sí y va a ser lo mismo

- Entonces nos quedamos aquí…

- Pero tengo hambre – dijo Luna haciendo berrinche, Draco la miró divertido, era tan dulce que en ese momento sólo quería besarla pero no se atrevía, que tal que ella lo rechazaba, no podría soportar no estar con ella, aunque solo fuera como amigos.

- Espera – comenzó a buscar ansioso en los bolsillos de su capa – ten prueba esto, te va a encantar – le entregó un paquete de papel celofán en forma de bolsa, Luna lo abrió sin preguntar que era, adentro había unas galletas, la mayoría pequeñas y algunas estaban rotas. Tomó una que parecía ser de chocolate y la probó

- Dios mío! – exclamó emocionada – es la cosa más deliciosa que haya probado en mi vida! – en ese momento Mme. Prince (N/a me parece que así se llama la bibliotecaria, si no es así discúlpenme, tengo memoria de teflón y flojera de buscar como se llama…) fue hasta ellos y les pidió que guardaran silencio, entonces vio las galletas y los sacó de ahí mientras les gritaba algo de lo mal que eso le hacía a los libros…

- Jajajajaja- ambos estaban que se destornillaban de risa por la reacción de Mme, Prince

- Se alteró demasiado no crees? – comentó Draco divertido – digo, solo son galletas

- Las más ricas que haya probado – aclaró Luna mientras comía otra y Draco cargaba su mochila – debimos de darle una, de seguro que dejaba de protestar…, no mejor no, así todas son para mí – Draco le miró más divertido aún

- Y yo qué? – Luna le miró preocupada, ya no quedaba ni una sola – jajajajajaja, no te preocupes, me mandan cada tres días

- Me vas a dar verdad? – preguntó preocupada

- No sé, déjame pensarlo – entonces Luna le detuvo y se paró frente a él, estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir la respiración de Draco en su cara

- Este… - ok, él la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y ahora en esa situación, él tan cerca de ella, sentía sus piernas fallarle, pero no, tenía que serenarse. Draco la miraba divertido – esto es un asunto serio, digo son las galletas más deliciosas que haya … - Draco la besó, no pudo resistir la tentación y las ganas, para su sorpresa Luna no le rechazó ni mucho menos, si no que colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le contestó el beso

- Claro que sí te daré unas cuantas – contestó divertido y feliz mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, al fin se había armado de valor para besarla y ella no lo había rechazado, si no que le había contestado, maldita sea, esas galletas eran geniales. Luna le sonrió dulcemente, ella también estaba feliz, había estado deseando que la besara desde hace bastante tiempo – vamos a dejar tu mochila para después bajar a cenar te parece? – Luna asintió contenta, él volteó a verla y la volvió a besar, después de que se había atrevido le resultaba difícil resistirse a volver a probar esos labios que tenían un sabor dulce como a fresas con chocolate…

----------------------------------------------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BALCK ---------------------------------------------------------------

Luna sonrió al recordar ese lindo detalle, eso era lo magnífico de su relación con Draco Malfoy, a ella siempre la había tratado bien, desde el primer día que le había hablado la trataba como si fuera especial para él, ella sabía que con los demás seguía siendo el mismo Slytherin de siempre: Draco Malfoy, el favorito de Snape, el más popular, el más frío, el que le arruinaba la vida a cualquiera que se le ponía en frente sin siquiera titubear… Sabía que estaba mal y que debió de haber hecho algo con la actitud de Draco, pero ella no le podía reprochar nada, cuando estaba con ella siempre se comportaba "bien", aparte de que siendo sinceros cuando empezó a salir con él ya no la molestaban tanto, a excepción de algunas chicas…

Tomó una galleta y su sonrisa se pronunció más

- Te siguen gustando? – preguntó Draco feliz

- Nunca me van a dejar de gustar estas galletas, son las mejores del planeta entero! – Draco tomó una galleta y se la comió mientras veía como Luna elegía la siguiente

- Bien, será mejor que nos apuremos con tu artículo – anunció serio mientras llamaba al elfo, Luna le miró sorprendida, ella ya había olvidado porque estaba allí y nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que en realidad él quisiera trabajar! – a menos de que tú no quieras – agregó al ver que Luna seguía sentada

- No, no – se apresuró a contestar y a pararse – si por eso estoy aquí, pero…

- No te preocupes nos llevarán café y galletas a la biblioteca – agregó al ver como Luna miraba las galletas, ella sonrió agradecida

- Vamos, con esas galletas me puedes hacer hacer lo que tú quieras – susurró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Draco sonrió al escucharla y la tomó del brazo dirigiéndola a la biblioteca.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y las galletas y el café ya estaban allí, un elfo les sirvió el café y se fue. Ambos se sentaron; Draco detrás del escritorio y Luna frente a él, empezó la sesión de preguntas, era bastante fácil trabajar con él siempre y cuando no lo viera a los ojos, su mirada era tan penetrante, pero aún así la veía con cariño, exactamente igual como a la vez que le había pedido que fuera su novia…

------------------------------------------------------------------------ FLASH BLACK ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la primera vez que iban juntos a Hogsmeade, Luna estaba delirantemente feliz, habían pasado unas dos semanas de la primera vez que la había besado y desde ese día Draco siempre estaba con ella, cuando podía la esperaba a que saliera de clases y después de las comidas la acompañaba a sus clases, su vida se había vuelto una especie de paraíso desde que le había conocido, a veces creía que simplemente lo estaba soñando o que tenía alucinaciones pero entonces se volvían a encontrar y él la trataba como si fuera su princesa…

Estaban sentados en una mesa para dos, el lugar donde estaban era un pequeño café muy acogedor, cada uno tenía en frente una taza de chocolate caliente, habían estado platicando de la última broma que habían hecho los gemelos Weasley.

- Admítelo Draco, eso fue genial – agregó riéndose Luna – nunca te había visto reír tanto – Draco seguía sin darle crédito a los Weasley

- Esta bien, eso de vestir a Peeves de rosa chillante con verde veme a 1 km, colgarlo en el vestíbulo y hechizarlo para que cante esa canción tonta (N/a Oops I did it again, esa es la canción, disculpen si a alguien le gusta Britney Spears), para que después lo bajarán e hiciera la coreografía fue algo… - parecía costarle trabajo lo que iba a decir – brillante e hilarante

- Ja! – exclamó Luna triunfante dando otro trago a su chocolate caliente, alzó la vista y notó que Draco la veía diferente, como si quisiera descifrar lo que estaba pensando, como si la estuviera analizando, pero con ternura y con amor, aparte sonreía, como si lo que estaba viendo le agradara y le hiciera feliz. Luna le sonrió tiernamente y la sonrisa de Draco se pronunció más, lo que hizo que Luna se sonrojará, de repente Draco se puso serio y tomo la mano de Luna para besarla tiernamente después

- Luna – ok, ahora Luna estaba nerviosa, estaba temblando como gelatina, Draco al darse cuenta de esto le sonrió tiernamente – no te pongas nerviosa, no es nada malo

- Lo siento – se disculpó Luna más roja y verdaderamente apenada – soy una tonta

- No eres tonta – le reprochó Draco – no me gusta que digas que eres tonta o fea o inútil o extraña, bueno extraña si eres un poco, pero lo demás no lo eres

- Claro que sí – aseguró ella bajando la vista

- No Luna, no lo eres – Draco la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos – eres muy inteligente, eres hermosa y claro que no eres inútil – Luna no pudo aguantar más y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas – mi niña linda, no llores – Draco le limpió la lágrima y la besó tiernamente – bien, ahora prométeme que no vas a volver a decir eso de ti

- Lo prometo – aseguró ella mientras le veía dulcemente

- Bien, ahora lo que te quería preguntar – volvió a acercársele para besarla nuevamente – pero antes debes prometerme que dirás que sí – le susurró al oído provocando que Luna sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, ella asintió – bien, Luna quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó mientras colocaba frente a ella una rosa roja, Luna le miró sorprendida, no creía que le fuera a preguntar eso, y de que manera lo había hecho! – y bien? – preguntó él ansioso, Luna no le contestó, si no que lo besó apasionadamente, como si fuera el último beso que le daría – tomaré eso como un sí – comentó Draco feliz mientras la besaba de nuevo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BLACK ---------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando terminaron la sesión Luna se puso de pie dispuesta a irse

- Qué haces? – preguntó Draco al ver que guardaba su libreta y tomaba su bolso

- Guardo mis cosas

- Para qué? – preguntó Draco, entonces si Luna lo volteó a ver como bicho raro

- Cómo que para qué? – no le dio tiempo a Draco de contestar o preguntar – Ya me voy, hemos acabado y mañana quiero levantarme temprano para hacer otras entrevistas…

- No te voy a dejar ir a estas horas! – exclamó Draco exaltado – son las 12 de la noche!

- No es tan tarde

- Ya lo sé, pero el chofer ya se fue, los taxis no son seguros, y el autobús noctámbulo no pasa por aquí desde que pasó por en medio de una casa…

Luna parecía pensarlo, tenía que haber una solución

- Puedo usar la red flu

- Es muy peligrosa, puedes caer en otro lugar o te pueden hacer que caigas en otro lugar…

- Quiénes?

- Los mortífagos! – exclamó un poco desesperado – están buscando víctimas sin importarles quien sea, buscan sangre…, y si te atrapan ni siquiera yo podría hacer algo

- Qué estás insinuando? – preguntó nerviosa – cómo que ni tú podrías hacer algo? – Draco no contestaba – eres uno de ellos?

- No puedes ir por la red flu Luna, es muy peligroso – Luna le vio suplicante, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que él no le diría ni una palabra acerca de ese tema – se cuidarme solo Luna, no te preocupes por mi, se lo que hago – con eso contestaba a las preguntas de Luna, pero aún así ella no se calmó – bien, te llevaré a tu cuarto y en la mañana te llevaré con Pansy, de seguro acepta que le hagas la entrevista en la mañana - le hizo una seña para que le siguiera y Luna le siguió. Estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera se fijo del camino, chocó con Draco cuando este se detuvo ya que ella no estaba mirando al frente

- Perdón – susurró ella

- No te preocupes - sacó una llave del pantalón y abrió la puerta, la recámara era enorme, la cama era matrimonial, tenía un tocador, un par de sillones y una par de sillas, Draco se paso y se paro frente a una puerta – es el baño tiene todo lo que necesitas, buenas noches – se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó dulcemente – si me necesitas estoy en la puerta verde a la derecha

- Gracias – musitó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama, entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía pijama ni ropa para usar al día siguiente, dejó sus cosas en el sillón y se dirigió al cuarto de Draco.

- Pasa – pidió él, Luna entró y lo que vio casi logra que se fuera de espaldas. Draco estaba sin camisa de espaldas, lo que obvio permitía que Luna pudiera apreciar su blanca y musculosa espalda, cuando se volteó definitivamente tuvo que recurrir a agarrarse de la pared, su estómago era un perfecto lavadero! Y sus brazos lucían tan… tan… tan bien formados, y sus hombros bien torneados, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido labrado en un pedazo de mármol por Miguel Ángel (N/a Escultor, pintor… famoso que esculpió El David, pero eso ustedes ya lo deben de saber…)

- Luna, estas bien? – preguntó divertido al ver como Luna se agarraba de la pared, ella asintió – y bien?

- Claro, claro, este… - trataba de no verlo, si no perdería el hilo de lo que quería decirle – no tengo pijama y quería ver si tú…

- Claro, se me había olvidado, ven, por el momento te prestaré una playera si te parece bien?

- Perfecto – musitó ella mientras él le extendía una playera – gracias

- Para mañana ya habrá ropa en el armario, hoy no les dio tiempo a los elfos

- No te preocupes, ya me voy, buenas noches – salió de la habitación corriendo, llegó a la suya y se recargó sobre la puerta respirando agitadamente

- Dios mío, no, no, no, no, es un sueño, vaya si me hubiera pedido algo esta noche no se lo hubiera podido negar, es mas, hubiera deseado que me pidiera algo! – después de que logro tranquilizarse Luna se cambió y se metió a la cama, una vez ahí empezó a repasar los hechos de aquella loca noche.

Al terminar notó un patrón en todo, parecía haber sido planeado cada punto de la cena, ya que ella había estado recordando algunas cosas de su relación con Draco, pensó que tal vez simplemente se estaba volviendo más loca de lo normal y que veía cosas donde no, pero aún así la idea le agradaba

- Creo que después de todo si él me lo pidiera podría volver a tener algo con él, digo ambos somos adultos que saben lo que quieren…

* * *

**Hola chicas: **

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy y espero que les guste... es más largo este capítulo que los demás, por eso tarde un poco más en subirlo...**

**Disculpenme si a alguna de ustedes le gusta Britney Spears, pero es que estaba un poco cansada y no se me ocuría ninguna canción, enton****ces pasó en el radio y recordé la coreografía... y lo demás es historia**

alexita Malfoy: Que bueno que te ha gustado, me alegro mucho. si lo se Luna debió de haber sufrido mucho, pero así es la vida jejejeje, bueno al menos mi historia... espero que te gustee este capítulo. Espero que continues tu historia pronto, es muy buena

Magaso Urashima: Gracias por leer mi fic, y me fascina que te haya gustado... Perdón por la tardanza, pero el capítulo es largo... Gracias de nuevo y espero que te siga gustando

**Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible... Besos**


	5. Amistades viejas

CAPÍTULO V.- AMISTADES "VIEJAS"

- Señorita – ok seguía dormida no tenía ganas de despertar, solo era un sueño – señorita – ahora la movían un poco y sentía la luz sobre los ojos – señorita – volvían a hablarle, ya llevaba unos cinco minutos así, por lo que decidió hacer caso y abrió los ojos

Lo primero que vio fue una pequeña elfina de grandes ojos verdes que a la vez la miraba un poco preocupada

- Gracias a Dios ya se despertó – exclamó un poco mas tranquila - buenos días señorita, soy Tary y estoy aquí para servirle, me mando el señorito – Luna sonrió por como le llamaba Tary a Draco – gusta bañarse primero o escoger la ropa que va a usar? – preguntó señalando un gran armario que ahora se encontraba lleno de ropa, Luna al verlo quedó alucinada, todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era bellísimo

- Mmmm, creo que la ropa primero…

- Bien, Tary sugiere esto – propuso sacando un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa morada con escote en "v" con algunos bordados alrededor y un saco negro de mangas ¾ - me aviso el señorito que irán con la señorita Parkinson, por eso escogí eso, es algo formal pero con aire relajado, con botas negras y algún collar se vería muy bien – Luna la miró asombrada, esa elfina la vestía mejor de lo que ella jamás lo hubiera hecho, así es que sin pensarlo asintió

Cuando salió de bañarse Tary le anunció que ya la esperaban para desayunar, que por favor se apurará ya que al señorito no le gustaba esperar.

Cuando bajó Draco ya estaba sentado esperándola, se veía tan guapo como siempre: un pantalón de mezclilla, playera y saco

- Buenos días preciosa – la saludó levantándose de la mesa para que ella tomara asiento, después sirvieron el desayuno y al final comieron unas cuantas galletas.

- Ya hablé con Pansy, esta emocionada de verte, nos invitó a comer y acepté, espero que no te moleste

Claro que no – respondió Luna, Pansy había sido una buena amiga desde que había empezado a salir con Draco

------------------------------------------------- FLASH BLACK ---------------------------------------------------------

Era sábado por la mañana, Luna se encontraba en el Gran Comedor esperando a Draco, ese día habría partido : Slytherin vs Hufflepuff, era el primer partido de Dracp al que ella asistiría, aún no sabía muy bien porqué pero se encontraba nerviosa y emocionada.

- Luna – la llamó Draco, estaba parado junto a ella, pero estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no le había visto – vamos, ven conmigo – Luna dejó su tazón de avena y le siguió hasta la mesa de Slytherin

- No crees que se enojen? – preguntó un poco preocupada, podía ver que a los demás no les hacía mucha gracia que se sentara en esa mesa, en especial a las chicas que la miraban con un odio especial

- No importa – le contestó Draco sin siquiera mirar a su compañeros – ninguno de ellos se metería o conmigo, ni si quiera cuestionarían lo que hago – Luna asintió y se sentó junto a él, de nuevo se daba cuenta de lo diferentes que eran.

No tardaron mucho en llegar Blaise y Pansy, venían discutiendo, pero cuando se sentaron con ellos ya habían parado, o más bien Pansy había mandado a callar a Blaise, Luna les miraba divertida, ella pensaba que salían pero tiempo después se enteró que solo eran amigos

- Buenos días Draco – saludó Pansy mientras le pasaba un tazón de avena a Blaise

- No quiero desayunar ya te dije! – protestó Blaise mientras alejaba el tazón

- Y yo ya te dije que si no comes algo te vas a caer de la maldita escoba! – exclamó Pansy más preocupada que enojada, Blaise murmuró algo enojado y empezó a comer la avena, la sonrisa de Luna se acentuó

- Hola soy Pansy – saludó Pansy a Luna mientras le extendía la mano – y tú eres Luna, ya sé – interrumpió ella sonriendo – le he estado pidiendo a Draco que nos presente – siguió ella mientras Draco le sacaba la lengua – pero dice que no piensa compartirte con nadie – en ese momento Draco se sonrojó

- En serio? – preguntó Luna divertida mientras veía a Draco sonrojarse, eso no era muy normal en él

- Ajá, pero mejor te cuento luego por que si no ahorita me mata – susurró divertida –vamos Draco tú también debes comer algo – le reprochó mientras le pasaba una tostada que había estado preparando – siempre es lo mismo todos los días que hay partido, nunca quieren comer, pero ya verás tú como son

Cuando terminaron de desayunar acompañaron a los chicos a los vestidores, antes de que Draco se metiera Luna lo besó rápidamente y le deseó suerte

- Vamos Luna – la apresuró Pansy mientras se dirigían a las gradas, una vez arriba avanzaron hasta el frente y se sentaron, nadie parecía molestarse por el hecho de que se pasaran como sin nada

- Vaya que buenos lugares – comentó Luna viendo el campo, era de los mejores lugares de todas las gradas

- Sí, de las gradas de Slytherin son los mejores siempre me siento aquí – contestó sin darle importancia – pero dime, como se te declaró? – preguntó Pansy emocionada – porque el no me quiso decir nada

Luna le contó como había sido todo y Pansy sonreía mientras hacía los comentarios necesarios

- Que lindo Draco, siempre es romántico cuando se lo propone – comentó al final de la historia

El juego empezó en ese momento y ya no pudieron platicar más, el partido no duró mucho ya que Draco atrapó la snitch rápidamente, cosa que muchos agradecieron ya que le viento que soplaba era helado.

- Hoy habrá celebración – aseguró Pansy – tienes que venir – le pidió Pansy mientras esperaban a los chicos afuera de los vestidores. Luna la miró indecisa, no sabría si habría solamente Slytherins, pero de que abundarían eso era seguro, el problema era que no sabía que tan incómoda podría llegar a sentirse – será en la Sala Común, peor no habrá problema muchos llevan a gente de otras casas, así que nadie protesta por nada, qué dices?

- Mmmm, esta bien – decidió tomar esa ocasión como la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a los "amigos" de Draco, sabía que ahora tendría que tratar con ellos

- Perfecto, te haré un cambio de look – Luna le miró asustada, a ella le gustaba como lucía – sólo será un día para que Draco vea tu faceta de niña sexy, qué te parece? – Luna lo pensó, sería interesante ver la cara que pondría Draco al verla con algo que ella no usaría normalmente

- Esta bien – concedió Luna con una sonrisa misteriosa

- Perfecto, verás la cara que pondrá al verte…

En ese momento salieron los dos chicos, decidieron sentarse a la orilla del lago un rato antes de meterse al castillo

- Vamos Luna, es hora d prepararnos – Pansy le extendía la mano para que Luna se pusiera de pie

- A dónde van? – preguntó Draco sin comprender – preparse para qué?

- Luna vendrá a la fiesta – contestó Pansy emocionada – será todo lo que te diré, pero será mejor que te pongas algo bien, porque Luna lucirá genial – Luna le sonrió tiernamente antes de irse detrás de Pansy

----------------------------------------------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BALCK -----------------------------------------------------------------

- Perfecto, entonces nos vamos en un rato – sonrió él . voy a la biblioteca, vienes?

- Claro, tengo curiosidad por ver que es lo que tienen ahí – al salir Draco tomó de la mano a Luna, cosa que la sorprendió pero aún así no se alejó

Estuvieron unas dos horas en la biblioteca y Luna protestó un poco cuando Draco le anunció que era hora de irse, pero después recordó que visitarían a Pansy y accedió

- Estoy muy emocionada de verla – comentó Luna feliz una ves que se encontraban dentro del caro – vive lejos? – Draco negó con la cabeza, llevaba unos papeles que iba leyendo – quieres algo de tomar? – le preguntó mientras desaparecía dichos papeles y conjuraba dos vasos

- Agua esta bien, gracias – Draco abrió una pequeña puerta y sacó una botella de agua fría, le sirvió y le pasó el vaso a Luna

- Te ha gustado la ropa? – ahora la miraba a los ojos, poniéndola un poco nerviosa, sólo asintió – que bueno, hemos llegado – anunció al sentir como frenaba el coche – lo más seguro es que también este Blaise, así es que también le podrás hacer la entrevista

Draco esperó a que el chofer abriera la puerta y una vez fuera le extendió la mano a Luna para ayudarla a bajar, el chofer los había dejado en frente del porche de la casa.

La casa de Pansy no era tan grande como la de los Malfoy, ya que era más estilo casa de campo, se encontraba en medio de un jardín enorme y precioso, lo que hacía que todo tuviera un aire románico y fresco.

- Luna! – Pansy había salido a recibirlos y al ver a luna corrió hacia ella para abrazarla – finalmente nos volvemos a ver, estoy tan emocionada! – ahora la miraba de arriba abajo, como evaluándola – luces genial!

- Yo también estoy muy contenta Pansy, te extrañaba, y muchas gracias, tu también luces muy linda

Pansy llevaba el cabello largo, negro y lacio, lucía un fleco asimétrico lo que resaltaba sus finas facciones y sus ojos de color. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter negro manga ¾

- Yo qué? – preguntó Draco "enojado" – a mí no me vas a saludar?

- No seas pesado – le reprochó Pansy después de abrazarlo – a ti te veo más seguido que a mi padre, pero será mejor que entremos

Los llevó directo al jardín trasero donde estaba puesta una carpa a lado de la piscina

- Que bonita casa tienes Pansy

- Gracias, pero todos sabemos que la mansión Malfoy es la mejor – comentó sin darle importancia, Luna sonrió

- Va a venir Blaise? – preguntó Draco, Luna y Pansy platicaban de cosas de chicas y se sentía un poco extraño

- Sí, no tarda en llegar, lo invité a comer para que no estuvieras solo – Pansy calló por un momento – aunque de seguro se hubiera aparecido, no sale de aquí

- Siguen juntos? – peguntó interesada Luna, la última vez que los había visto Blaise se había animado a declarársele a Pansy, al parecer la idea de no verla diario lo había animado lo suficiente, la sonrisa de Pansy se acentuó

- No – Luna la miró confundida – estamos comprometidos! – Luna volvió a abrazarla emocionada

- Felicidades, verás que les va a ir muy bien, pero como se animó, qué hiciste?

- Hola – Blaise acababa de llegar, Luna al verlo quedó sorprendida. Ella recordaba que Blaise era guapo, muy guapo, pero ahora lucía muchísimo mejor – Luna? – preguntó él después de besar a Pansy y saludar a Draco, ella asintió, él se acercó y la abrazo – vayas, luces guapísima!

- Gracias – sonrió sonrojada – tu también luces muy bien

- Ok, es suficiente, estoy empezando a pensar que no debimos venir… - "advirtió" Draco "enojado"

- Vaya, que con Luna sigues igual que siempre – rió Blaise mientras se sentaba

Luna rió nerviosa, sería mejor empezar a cambiar de tema o terminarían hablando de su noviazgo con Draco y eso si que la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo cuando decían cuanto la cuidaba…

* * *

Hola: Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este otro capítulo, pero es que tengo tanta tarea que no podía. Falta otro poco y trataré de subirlo lo más pronto posible, espero y les guste. Besos 


	6. Continuación

Continuación:

Luna rió nerviosa, sería mejor cambiar de tema o empezarían a hablar de lo que había sido su noviazgo con Draco, de lo bien que la había tratado y todo eso, y eso si que la ponía nerviosa…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------FLASH BLACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna había decidido salir a caminar un poco, había tenido una semana difícil, se estaba preparando para los TIMO'S y parecía que los profesores querían acabar los libros en unos cuantos días. Caminaba por los lindes del bosque cuando una luz brillante dentro de éste atrajo su atención, sabía que no debía entrar pero la luz era tan atrayente y ¿desde cuando ella había sido cuerda?

Empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la luz, finalmente llegó a un lugar sin árboles, parecía ser un lugar de reunión ya que había 3 centauros discutiendo acaloradamente, la curiosidad le ganó a Luna y tratando de no hacer ruido intentó acercarse lentamente para escuchar de que discutían, pero dio un paso en falso, piso una pequeña rama que al tronar atrajo la atención de los centauros que empezaron a voltear a todos lados buscando, Luna intentó esconderse detrás de un árbol mientras temblaba incontrolablemente, pasaron un par de minutos y se asomó un poco, no vio a ningún centauro, volteo al otro lado y se encontró de frente con uno de ellos, para ella el mas malhumorado… Era enorme y tanto su cabello como su barba eran negros con algunas canas asomándose.

Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr tratando de escapar, el centauro no tardó en alcanzarla haciéndola caer, Luna desesperada empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, un hilillo de sangre corría por su frente y su capa estaba rota sin mencionar sus rodillas raspadas.

Draco había salido a buscar a Luna, ya había recorrido el castillo completo, le habían dicho que la habían visto salir así que decidió dirigirse a los lindes del bosque, a Luna le gustaba caminar por allí, paseaba tranquilo cuando escuchó un grito, se detuvo un momento para escuchar mejor mientras el corazón le latía rápidamente

- Auxiliooooo! Por favor! – era Luna, Draco sacó su varita y corrió siguiendo los gritos de Luna que cada vez eran mas desesperados

Finalmente encontró a Luna, estaba atada a un árbol y a unos 3m de ella discutían los tres centauros. Draco rodeó el lugar para acercársele por atrás, empezó a desatarla, ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió agradecida…

- Luna amor, sigue gritando o se darán cuenta – le pidió Draco tratando de guardar la calma – a las 3 corremos lo más rápido que podamos ok? – Luna ya estaba de pie juntó a él, asintió nerviosa, ahora llevaban arcos. Draco empezó a contar con los dedos de las manos y al llegar a tres tomó de la mano a Luna echó a correr

Creían que ya la había librado cuando una flecha pasó rozando el brazo a Draco. Siguieron corriendo sin voltear, ya podían ver los lindes, pero la siguiente fecha se clavó en el brazo de Draco, sintió como entraba pero no le dio importancia, siguieron corriendo. Finalmente salieron del bosque pero no pararon hasta llegar al castillo, no estaban seguros de que no los fueran a seguir fuera del bosque, una vez dentro se detuvieron

- Luna estas bien? – preguntó Draco una vez que la respiración era mas calmada

- S…. sí – Luna al ver la flecha en el brazo de Draco y con toda la conmoción se desmayó

La cabeza le dolía terriblemente y los párpados le pesaban, intentó abrirlos de nuevo encontrándose con unos ojos grises

- Draco – susurró feliz

- Luna, al fin despiertas, cómo te sientes? – sonaba preocupado

- Bien, bien – aseguró ella – sólo me duele la cabeza y tu? – preguntó al recordar lo que había pasado

- Yo estoy perfectamente bien… - los dos callaron un momento, solo se miraban – yo… Luna… por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso! - exclamó enojado pero más que nada preocupado-aliviado, Luna le miró asombrada, no esperaba eso – cuando te escuché tus gritos casi me vuelvo loco, y después que te desmayaste … – puso cara de desesperación – no pude dormir!

- Lo siento… - fue lo único que logró decir Luna, estaba terriblemente apenada, pero a la vez emocionada, la reacción de Draco le demostraba cuanto la quería – no pensé cuando entré al bosque… no creí que me pudiera pasar algo…. – Draco la miró con cara de estas loca, pero se tranquilizó en seguida, sabía que medio loa si estaba, pero aun así la adoraba

- Lo sé, pero para la próxima piénsalo dos veces ok? – Luna asintió contenta – pero lo bueno es que ya despertaste y estas bien…

- Gracias – Luna lo besó dulcemente – estuviste aquí toda la noche? – Draco asintió y Luna lo volvió a besar

- No podía dejarte sola, que tal que te pasaba algo?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ FIN DEL FLASH BLACK ------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Hola:**

**Disculpen la tardanza, se que ni siquiera es un capítulo completo, en verdad lo siento pero he estado escasa de tiempo e inspiración... Pero prometo que tan pronto y escibra algo lo subo, lo prometo. Gracias por los reviews, muchas gracias me inspiran a seguir adelante. Besos y cuídense, dejen reviews jejejeje**


End file.
